First Mission
by twisted-ut
Summary: The story of a boy and the influence he has in the was against the Machines... PG for violence


He stood out on the ledge, looking down at the metalworkings of Zion. He was excited, Tomorrow was the day he would join a crew. He would finally be old enough, and he would finally be able to go into the Matrix and help free the minds of others, like his had been so long ago. He sighed, his breath coming out in a mist before him. The heating system on his level had malfuctioned and only the private rooms had heat of any kind. He turned around, ready to walk into his room, to get some sleep before his mission began tomorrow. His long brown hair flowed behind him as he turned, the worn clothing on his body wrinkling to the movement of his body. He jumped as he saw his best friend standing behind him, with a smirk on his face.  
"So, you're finally going to join a ship?" Recon asked, pround of his friend, his eye glinting in wait of the moment he would be able to do so himself, "My birthday is in two weeks, I'm going to try to join the same ship you did!"  
"That's great!" Shock replied, smiling himself.  
Recon nodded, and leaned back again the wall, "So what do you say? Alittle one on one for good times sake?"  
Shock nodded "Yeah, lets go!"  
  
The two boys made their way down to the level that Recon lived, the metal clanking beneath their feet, the elevator rattling at it moved them down the 5 levels. They made their way to Recon's room, and sat on the bed.  
  
"Ready?" Shock asked, getting ready to lie back and jack in.  
"You bet I am," Recon replied, and layed back, jacking in, Shock following in suit.  
  
Shock opened his eyes, looking around. He was now wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, a loose fitting blue shirt and a red white and black windbreaker. His hair was now short and spiked, pointing backwards. He smirked; re felt refreshed and amazingly free within this world, even though he knew it was not real. He turned around and saw Recon sitting on a rock, which was in the middle of the white plain of the loading program.  
"So," Shock said, "What is the battle field today?"  
"Hmmmm," Recon thought, "I was thinking. A skyscraper roof."  
The instantly beneath their feet, a city appeared, but it was miles down, and rushed forward at them. Neither of them fliched and were suddenly standing upon the roof of the tallest skyscraper around.  
Shock got into his stance, and got ready to start the fight. Recon followed suit.  
"Let's go," Recon said, and they rushed at each other, at speeds unknown in the real world.  
Shock threw a punch towards Recon's head, which he easily blocked, Recon grabbed onto Shock's arm. He jumped up, and keeping ahold of Shock's arm, tWisted around and landed behind Shock. Shock was ready, and jumped just before his arm reached the point it was be wretched out of it's socket and flipped over Recon, and being right over him, pulled his arm up, bringing Recon off of the ground, and twisting to avoid being hit by the boys body, while falling towards the ground, twisting once again to land on his feet. As Recon fell back down, Shock jumped up once again, twisting around in a circle, bringing a kick to Recon that would knock him off of the building, but Recon blocked it and fell back to the ground, landing on his side. Before Shochk landed, Recon rolled onto his stomach, and as Shock landed grabbed his leg and pulled it out from under him. Shock fell to the ground, landing on his back, but quickly got back up, Recon just seconds ahead of him, and already throwing a punch at the side of Shock's head. Shock blocked the punch and threw a kick to Recon's Abdomen, which he managed to hit him with, sending him flygin back wards, and back flipping over the edge. Recon managed to grab the ledge at the last second, right after he had flipped over, and pulled himself back up, and into the air above the roof. Shock was walking towards the edge of the buidling, when he saw Recon fly up. He watched as Recon came back down at him, his foot aimed right at Shock's head. Shock backflipped out of the way and Recon landed, turning a small portion of the roof into rubble. Without pause, Recon ran forward and jump kicked at Shock as he was flipping, hitting him right in the back and sending him flying into the wall of the buildings exit. The wall crumbles and a crater was left in it, but Shock stood back up, a small trail of blood running for the corner of his mouth, but he was nontheless smiling, enjoying the fight. He jumped up, backflipping through the air, and landing on the roof on the exit. He then jumped straight at Recon, two fists flying at high speed at the boy. Recon blocked, but couldn't help but be sent back a few feet, teetering on the edge of the building. Shock didn't miss a beat as he spun around with another kick, this one aimed at Recon's chest and hitting him dead on, sending him flying off the egde and into the wall of aother building that he had fallen level with.  
The buildings disappeared and they were back in the loading program, White Plains reachin on forever.  
"Good fight!" Recon said as he got to his feet.  
"You too," Shock said, closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was back in Recon's room. He sighed at the feeling of rules that couldn't be bent, such as gravity.  
  
A/n: My first Matrix Fan-fiction let me know what you think! R/R! 


End file.
